The Adventures of Austin & Ally
by Z3Ri
Summary: Austin & Ally have a little bit of fun. ;
1. Chapter 1

"Austin."

"Yes, Ally?" Austin turned to look at his favourite brunette.

"Do you like me?"

"Oh my God... How'd you know?"

"WELL, YOU WERE LOOKIN' AT ME ALL SEXILY AND CRAP SO I WAS LIKE," Ally responded excitedly, "'YEAH'".

"YEAH!"

"Austin!"

"Yes Ally?"

"I want grass," Austin told her, looking into her eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. He wasn't sure how he would tell her of his want and desire for nice, soft, green grass. He thought she may have thought he was insane. Maybe she wouldn't love him anymore. That's how he looked at it. He wondered why it tasted so good... Sometimes he thought that maybe he was a pony. He had such an identity crisis. However... If he really was a pony, how would he and Ally be together? How could an inter-special relationship like this work? When you think about it, there are so many reasons why humans and ponies aren't meant to be together. There's the difference in genitilia size, possible diseases you could catch, and most importantly,  
>humans and ponies have different sauce.<p>

"Would you like to go eat some, then?"

"Oh boy, would I ever!" Austin jumped up and ran out of Sonic Boom, a short brown-haired girl chasing after him.

They hopped away like damn bunnies to a beautiful meadow, and ate all of the grass there was.

"Ally... I really appreciate this," Austin started, "You're really different."

Ally gave Austin a warm smile, "Austin?"

Austin brushed away a tear that managed to make its way down Ally's face, "Yes, Ally?"

"I think I love you," Ally leaned in to give Austin a gentle kiss.

Austin jumped back, "Oh well screw that!"

"OK BUT AUSTIN BABY... Y U NO EAT COOKIE?"

* * *

><p>Please don't ask. If your reaction was "What is this-I don't even", then I can't help you because, honestly, that's mine too. Yes, this was incredibly short. I wrote this in like five minutes, so give me a break, bro.<p>

I'm not sure what I just wrote. Well. Sorry for wasting a minute or two of your life. Carry on, then! :D

Chapter two coming soon!

Trololololololo~

Flame please-it feeds me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh shoot... I made a mistake in ch 1! I meant to write "AllY!" "Yes, Austin?" not the other way around. Oh well!

* * *

><p>"OMG, Austin!"<p>

"What is it, Dez?"

"I heard you and Ally went to eat grass yesterday!"

Austin looked at Dez with a pained expression. He didn't want anyone to know about this. Not even his best friend. True,  
>Ally knew, but he just couldn't tell Dez. He decided it was time to go talk to Ally about this.<p>

* * *

><p>"ALLY!"<p>

"A-Austin? Don't yell, you startled me."

"Why did you tell Dez about our... activities... yesterday?" Austin asked her, blushing when reminded of them.

"What are you talking about?" Ally looked at Austin, confused, "I didn't tell anyone."

"Then who could have found out?"

Austin looked at Ally who just shrugged. He couldn't believe this. Everyone would definitely know he was a pony. He couldn't bear the thought of Ally finding out about his ponysauce. No! She couldn't know! He was determined to find out who was trying to ruin his life.

Austin felt a presence near him. He had a feeling someone was watching him... He just didn't know -what-.

"Is anybody there?"

No answer.

"I SAID IS ANYONE THERE GSGJLFDGFGSJKK"

"...Milk."

"What?" Austin was extremely confused by this point.

"...Buttttttt."

"MILKKK. BUTTTTTTT. BUTTTT MILKKK," Unknown screamed.

"Who are you?"

"Y U NO EAT COOKIE?"

"Ally?" Austin asked... That seemed familiar from yesterday. He was sure she was the one who said it.

"BUTT. MILK."

"You want me to put milk on your butt?"

"YUSSSSSSSS," Cookie said, jumping out, covered in melted chocolate chips.

"Oh, Cookie baby, you're so hot you be meltin'," Austin said, eyeing Cookie's sexysauce.

"OHH YUSSSSSS."

"LET'S GO HAVE FUN... IN YOUR COOKIE JAR."

"OBBY"

"Let's do it~!"

"YUSSSSS."

Austin and Mr. Cookie had lots of fun that night, and the pony fell in-love with the cookie.

* * *

><p>Well, if you've continued to this point, I really don't know what to say to you... I probably ruined this fandom for you. I'm so sorry (not really)! Oh well, review (any reviews for this would totes just be a flame)?<p>

Also, again, please flame! IT FEEDS ME. O w O


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I don't think anyone REALLY likes this story, but I don't care! :D _OK! Chapter two~~ YUUUUUUUS!__

* * *

><p>"Dallas!" The brown-haired girl shouted at Dallas, her lovely buddy.<p>

"Yes?" Dallas turned to greet Ally.

"Have you seen Austin?"

"Last time I saw him, he was with his 'lover'."

"WHAT?" Ally screeched.

"You didn't know? They're officially in a relationship as of last night," Dallas raised an eyebrow at Ally, wondering why she seemed to be so bothered by this. Did she... like Austin?

"...Oh."

""Oh"?" Dallas quoted Ally, "Is something bothering you?"

"O-Oh, it's nothing," Ally laughed nervously.

Dallas knew she was hiding something. He was no fool.

"Ally!"

"Fine," Ally looked up at Dallas, "I'm in love with Austin."

"I know; You're too obvious," Dallas said, wrapping his arms around her small frame, comforting her.

"What do I do?"

"Hm... You should make him jealous."

"How?"

"Let's go on a date!"

"OH OTAY"

Ally and Dallas strolled away, hand in hand, singing.

Austin saw them, and ran after them.

"Oh ma gosh, Ally!"

"Austin!" Ally turned around to meet a familiar pair of brown eyes.

"WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?"

"But, you're with someone else! And we were never dating!"

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN YOU EAT GRASS WITH A PONY IT MEANS-" Austin stopped, realizing what he had just said.

"You're a pony?" Ally looked at Austin, shocked.

"No! No! No no no!" Austin ran away, tears streaming down his face. _ I can't believe I let that slip._

"Dallas..."

"I know," Dallas said, as he waved his hippo booty up in the air, "Let's go back inside."

* * *

><p>"Will someone help me?" Austin shouted in the empty park.<p>

_Wiggle_

_Wiggle Wiggle_

_Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle_

_Wiggle_

"Is something out there?" Austin shouted, not caring if the whole world could hear him.

"OH HAI," The green stick-shaped thing said to Austin.

"Hello!"

"U WANT SOMETHING MHMMMM?"

"Yes. I lost the girl of my dreams because I lusted after someone else... I feel so horrible," Austin looked at the ground, "I don't even think I could look at her without feeling guilty."

"WHO IS GIRL OF YOU DREAMM?"

"Ally Dawson."

"EEEEK, DAT HAWT BABE? OHHH"

"Y-Yes."

"Oh... HEHE I SEE," Pickle said, evil-ness coating his voice.

"Oh Mr. Pickle, will you help me?"

"OKAY"

"OH BOY OH BOY"

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSS"

* * *

><p>"Ally, can I tell you something?" Dallas asked, turning toward Ally.<p>

"You can tell me anything!"

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, but... I'm," Dallas stopped nervously.

"You're what?"

"I'M A HIPPO," Dallas confessed, looking away from Ally.

"OHMYGOD NO WAY"

"I KNOW RIGHT"

"So much cooler than a PONY," Ally laughed.

"Yeah!"

Even though Ally... _was a pony herself._

* * *

><p>DUN DUN BA DUN BUMMMMMMM (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ<p>

I don't even know anymore. I'm bored.

WELL, AGAIN, FLAME. I BEG YOU. O w O

Also, the next chapter will probably be up really soon. Like, tomorrow or something. Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

"Austin!"

"W-What?" Austin asked, looking up at his father.

"What have I told you about randomly dozing off on the job?"

"Oh, my apologies, father! I didn't mean to!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Austin's father rolled his eyes. "Anywho...how many?"

"Huh?" Austin looked at his father, now extremely confused.

"How many ponies have you slaughtered today?" Austin's father looked at his son, now extremely furious. He needed the leather for his next pair of shoes, requested by a close friend. Since pony leather is the best out there, he's been wanting Austin to kill off a few ponies in the meadow nearby. However, Austin hadn't been doing so, which has angered him so very much.

"Uhhhh..."

"None?"

"Y-yeah, that's the word I was looking for..."

"You disgrace!"

"But-"

"No "but"'s, Austin Moon. I've been telling you to for days. You better go get me leather by tomorrow, or there _will_ be consequences."

"I understand."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dallas!"<p>

"Yes, Austin?"

"Can you go get me letter?"

"Sure! I'll be back in a flash."

* * *

><p><span>...<span>**5 minutes****later**...

"Well...that wasn't a flash," Austin announced to himself, as he ran over to Animart(TM) to get an alphabet poster.

* * *

><p>The girl fell to the ground, her body unable to make any struggle to stay on her feet.<p>

"Ugh," she managed to utter a word - well, not quite a word, but a sound at least.

"Give me your leather, pony!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the girl pleaded.

"DON'T LIE"

"I'm not lying, I swear!"

The figure ignored her shrieks, and continued to take her apart, whilst doing bad things to her body parts, such as covering them in HippoGeuse(TM)

"No! Ah! WHY?"

"It is my duty," the figure replied, smirking seductively and stuff.

"OH, OK"

"Thank you for your cooperation," the figure replied. He picked up various metal scraps, and was off. The girl was left there, her dismembered body left to tarnish.

* * *

><p>"Dad! Dad! I'm back!"<p>

"Did you get the leather?"

"Woah woah wait... _leather_? I thought you said LETTER! So, I got this alphabet poster. I didn't want to rip it up, but if you want to..."

"AN ALPHABET POSTER?"

"Yeah, that's what I said, Chesthair."

"It's Chester! But to you, it's "Dad"," Chester replied, taking the poster anyway. He always had trouble with his XYZs. Ever since he was young, he couldn't quite remember the order. His father told him to keep trying, but it never worked. He hated his father for that. Telling him he could become successful if an effort was made. What nonsense! "Only fools believe in that" was what Chester always told him himself. He only became a mere shoe-maker. A rather **charming** and **dashing** shoe-maker, but nevertheless, a shoe-maker. And, shoe-makers never get the girls. His wife left him for a hot-shot clown who worked at a food chain called "Ole McFarmHouse" after he failed to achieve his dream of becoming a musician. Austin was only six at the time, and never knew anything about his father's passion for music. Chester never wanted him to know. Even if he did succeed, he feared that Austin would find out and want to also enter the music industry, which would make it possible for Austin to surpass him. It honestly broke Chester's fragile heart to know that Austin was so musically gifted.

"Well then, Dad, I'm off!"

"Not so fast."

"Aww," Austin groaned.

"You better get me that leather, Son."


End file.
